With you
by baekberry
Summary: [KrisHo] Musim semi, musim dimana Kris dan Suho bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Pertemuan yang mungkin akan menghubungkan benang merah untuk mereka berdua, yang membawa kebahagiaan, senyuman, kenangan indah atau mungkin air mata.


**With You**

**.**

**.**

**[Baekberry] KrisHo Couple**

**-**_**tak ada yang namanya kebetulan, yang ada hanyalah takdir-**_

_**-jadi, kenapa aku tidak mencoba keberuntunganku untuk yang kelima kalinya ?-**_

.

.

KIM SUHO – yeoja itu sedang duduk melamun dibangku taman yang sepi. Bola matanya menatap kosong yang ada didepannya. Dia tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melihatnya, bagaimana tidak, dicuaca yang sedingin ini, dia hanya keluar menggunakan jaket abu-abu yang terlihat kebesaran dibadan mungilnya, celana jeans hitam dan sneakers putih kesayangannya. Bukannya dia tak merasa dingin, hanya saja ia ingin mengingat '_masa itu'_ masa dimana dia bertemu dengan '_orang spesial'_ yang merubah hidupnya.

.

.

_**Spring**_

Angin musim semi berhembus hangat menerpa wajahnya, rambut coklat kemerahannya terlihat menjuntai indah sampai pinggangnya. Yeoja itu tidak berniat menguncir rambutnya, ia sangat suka saat angin menerbangkan rambutnya dan membuatnya berantakan. Setelah puas menghirup udara musim semi, yeoja mungil itu pun mulai melangkakan kakinya menuju ke sebuah restoran yang tidak terlalu ramai. Dia menyukai tempat ini, tempat mungil di pojok jalan yang menyuguhkan kehangatan dan suasana nyaman.

_Kling-_

Dia pun memasuki restoran itu dengan memasang senyumnya, pelayan yang ada disana langsung menyambutnya hangat dan mempersilahkannya duduk. Dia sudah sering kesini, sehingga para pegawai disana sudah sangat hafal dengannya. Dia lalu duduk dimeja dekat jendela yang menampakkan jalanan seoul yang ramai orang berlalu lalang, lalu sebuah suara menginterupsinya,

"hai suho-ya, mau pesan apa ?"

"uhmm, mungkin sepiring strawberry cake dan segelas coklat hangat untuk hari ini" katanya sambil tersenyum

Pelayan itu pun mencatat pesanannya dan mengangguk "baiklah, tunggu sebentar" jawab pelayan tersebut dan berlalu pergi.

Setelahnya diapun kembali memandang ke jalanan yang ramai –_melamun lagi_- tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena iris coklatnya menangkap suatu obyek yang membuatnya tertarik. Disana, diseberang jalan, ada seorang lelaki tinggi menjulang dengan rambut kecoklatan, sorot matanya tajam dengan rahang tegas. Simpelnya lelaki tersebut _tampan._ Tanpa sepengetahuannya, bibirnyapun tertarik dan menampilkan senyum malaikat miliknya. Untuk beberapa saat dia diam mematung melihat lelaki tersebut sampai akhirnya lelaki itu pergi dari pandangannya.

.

.

Sore ini Suho baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Entah mengapa perpustakaan ramai sekali hari ini. Ya, dia adalah seorang penjaga perpustakaan kota. Dia hobi membaca, jadi pekerjaan ini sangat cocok untuknya. Sementara dia menjaga perpustakaan, dia bisa leluasa membaca buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan, buku keluaran terbaru, buku lama yang jarang ditemui bahkan buku terjemahan yang sangat langka. Dia menyukainya, menyukai buku, perpustakaan dan pekerjaannya.

Dia melirik jam tangannya dan mendesah '_jam 5'_ pikirnya, itu berarti dia harus bergegas agar tak ketinggalan kereta. Diapun segera memasukkan semua barang-barangnya, mengunci pintu perpustakaan dan mengucapkan salam sambil melemparkan senyum kepada penjaga perpustakaan. Dia sedikit berlari tetapi dengan cerobohnya dia malah menabrak seseorang

'_Brukk'_ dia meringis kesakitan saat pantatnya dengan mulus mencium trotoar dengan lembutnya. Saat dia mencoba berdiri, sebuah tangan terulur didepannya, diapun meraihnya dan berhasil berdiri dengan benar sekarang,

"terima ka-" kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat dia tau siapa yang menolongnya. Namja itu, namja dengan rambut kecoklatan, mata elang dan rahang tegasnya. Dia ingat siapa namja ini. Namja yang secara tidak sengaja ia lihat diseberang jalan. Namja yang membuat sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya seharian ini. Dia tetap diam sambil memandangi objek didepannya.

.

Namja yang merasa diperhatikan itu pun lalu angkat bicara "maaf" ucapnya. Melihat yeoja didepannya yang tidak meresponnya, namja itu mengibas-ibaskan tangan didepannya. Yeoja itu pun tersadar dan mengangguk dengan imutnya, "a-aku juga minta maaf. Maaf tadi aku menubrukmu" katanya terbata-bata sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah." Katanya sambil menunjukkan senyum – _smirk-_ yang menurut suho terlihat menawan.

Suho pun ikut tersenyum lalu kemudian dia menepuk dahinya, dia lupa bahwa tadi dia sedang mengejar kereta. Dia melirik jam tangan yang dengan manis melingkar di tangannya lalu menatap namja didepannya "maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Sekali lagi maaf karena aku telah menubrukmu" katanya sambil membungkuk lagi dan berlari pergi meninggalkan namja itu.

Dia berlari sambil menyembunyikan rona merah yang tiba-tiba menjalar di pipi putihnya. Dia tersenyum senang. Tapi dia tidak menyadari satu hal, harusnya tadi ia menoleh sebentar dan ia akan dihadiahi senyuman lembut dari namja itu, namja yang tak sengaja ditemuinya dua kali hari ini.

'_sudah dua kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku tidak tahu apa artinya ini. Tapi kalau aku bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya dengannya, aku pikir itu adalah takdir. Takdir yang lucu' _pikirnya sambil tetap memasang senyumannya yang mungkin akan bertahan selama seminggu

.

.

Seorang yeoja terlihat sedang menggeliat malas di atas ranjang king sizenya dengan tidak nyaman. Lalu kedua kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan mata hazel cerah. Dia mengerjap lucu dan mengusap-usap matanya sambil menguap. Ini hari minggu, hari libur untuknya. Dia sebenarnya ingin memejamkan matanya kembali, tapi sinar mentari terlanjur masuk ke retina matanya. Dia pun melirik jam weker yang ada di atas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Jam dengan bentuk sapi itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 AM. Mau tidak mau dia pun mengerang dan mencoba duduk diatas ranjangnya. Dengan malas dia berjalan kearah kamar mandi, mengambil handuk dan semua perlengkapan mandinya.

.

"hai baek" sapanya pada teman seapartemennya setelah keluar dari kamarnya.

"oh, hai suho. Selamat pagi" jawabnya sambil berkutat di dapur tanpa memperhatikan suho. Suho pun berjalan kearah kulkas dan membukanya, dia mengambil minum dan langsung meneguknya dari botol

"astaga suho, bersikaplah sedikit feminim. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kau harus minum menggunakan gelas?" omel baekhyun sambil menyerahkan gelas pada suho. Yang diomeli hanya tersenyum bodoh sambil meraih gelasnya.

"maaf baek, aku kehausan. Dan tolonglah, jangan mengomel pagi-pagi begini. Itu bisa membuat wajahmu keriput dan chanyeol tidak akan mencintaimu lagi".

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya itu "aku tidak akan mudah keriput tahu, dan chanyeol akan tetap mencintaiku apapun keadaanku. Jadi, daripada kita membahas hubunganku dengan chanyeol, lebih baik kau membantuku memasak."

"oke" jawab suho singkat sambil menguncir kuda rambut panjangnya dan menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan –_jadi apa yang harus aku bantu_-. Dan begitulah, mereka menghabiskan waktu pagi itu dengan memasak dan bercanda seperti biasanya.

.

.

Saat ini suho sedang duduk dibangku taman sendirian sambil menatap burung-burung serta kebun bunga yang hanya bisa dilihat saat musim semi tiba. Dia menyukainya, dia menyukai musim semi dan aroma musim semi yang menggelitik hidungnya. Bunga-bunga itu masih menjadi kuncup-kuncup kecil yang mungkin akan berbunga beberapa hari atau bahkan beberapa minggu lagi. Tapi dia tetap menunggu dengan sabar saat matanya bisa dimanjakan dengan ratusan bunga tulip yang akhirnya mekar, kebaran selalu membuahkan hasil yang menyenangkan bukan? . Dia mengeratkan mantel merah yang membalut tubuh mungilnya sampai lutut, meski ini sudah musim semi, tapi hawa musim dingin masih terasa.

"boleh aku duduk disini ?" suara berat itu menyapa indra pendengarannya dan diapun mendongak. Dia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut, tapi tak lama diapun menganga saat mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Tanpa persetujuan yeoja itu, namja tadi langsung duduk dan menatap lurus sambil meminum kopinya.

Suho sendiri hanya melongo melihat namja itu,

_Satu-_

_Dua-_

_Tiga-_

Dan diapun mulai berkedip, dia ingat namja ini. Dia dengan jelas mengingatnya. Tapi lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata. Akhirnya ia pun memilih diam dan memainkan ujung mantelnya. Lima menit berlalu tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan suara apapun, akhirnya namja itu membuka mulutnya,

"hai, kita bertemu lagi". Suho menganggukkan kepalanya, dan setelahnya menggumam tak jelas

"jadi, kenapa kau buru-buru waktu itu" tanya namja itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap suho. Yang ditatap malah menundukkan wajahnya, "aku sedang mengejar jam kereta".

Bibir namja itu membentuk 'o' dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Setelahnya dia menyodorkan tangannya kearah suho. Suho sendiri malah menatap tangan itu lama.

"kenalkan, namaku- KRIS. Kris Wu" lanjutnya. Suhopun akhirnya menyambut tangan namja itu "SUHO. Suho Kim" jawabnya singkat dan tersenyum kikuk kearah kris-namja itu.

"nama yang bagus, suho berarti malaikat bukan? Kurasa aku tau kenapa kau bernama suho" ucap kris tersenyum kepadanya.

"kau tau, aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu, tapi kau sulit sekali didekati. Kau terlihat menutup diri dari sekitarmu." Jeda sebentar "kau bekerja di perpustakaan dari hari senin sampai jum'at. Kau suka musim semi. Kau suka mampir ke restoran kecil di pojok jalan dan meja favoritmu adalah meja didekat jendela besar yang bisa melihat kejalanan seoul"

Mata hazel suho pun melebar mendengar pengakuan kris barusan "tenang saja, aku bukan stalker atau semacamnya" kris terkekeh melihat raut wajah suho saat itu.

"kau mungkin tidak ingat pernah menolongku saat aku kesulitan mencari buku sastra di perpustakaan. Aku tertarik padamu sejak saat itu, lalu entah karena takdir atau hanya kebetulan, aku terus bertemu denganmu. Dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, jika aku bertemu denganmu kembali secara kebetulan untuk kelima kalinya, maka aku akan mengajakmu bicara dan berkenalan denganmu. Dan yeah, ini yang kelima kalinya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kearah suho dan mengakhiri ucapnya.

Suho masih sibuk mencerna kata-kata kris barusan. Otaknya terlalu amban untuk mengerti semuanya. Sampai akhirnya ia memekik tertahan sambil menutup mulutnya setelah mengerti semuanya. Dia menatap tak percaya pada namja didepannya, tetapi setelahnya ia tersenyum-senyum malaikat- yang mungkin suatu saat nanti hanya akan ditunjukkan pada Kris Wu seorang.

.

Mereka berdua tersenyum kearah satu sama lain, "jadi, ayo kita berteman mulai sekarang nona Kim"

"baiklah, dengan senang hati tuan Wu" kata suho sambil menjabat tangan Kris.

Mereka berduapun tertawa kecil sambil menatap satu sama lain. Di awal musim semi ini, Suho dan Kris bertemu. Pertemuan yang mungkin akan menghubungkan benang merah untuk mereka berdua, yang membawa kebahagiaan, senyuman, kenangan indah atau mungkin air mata.

.

.

'_takdir ? aku tidak mempercayainya sampai aku bertemu denganmu' – KRIS_

'_aku bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya dengannya, awalnya aku mengira ini hanya kebetualan, tapi kebetulan untuk ketiga kalinya, ini tidak mungkin' – SUHO_

**TBC-**

FF krisho pertama punya author xDD kekeke~ karena FF krisho jarang, jadinya pengen deh buat ffnya xD sebenernya mau buat fluff/? Tapi gak tau ini jadi apa ngga, kayaknya alurnya juga kecepetan -a

Ini FF TBC, soalnya masih ada yang summer, autumn sama winter jadi pas deh 4 season xD, ini FF terinspirasi dari berbagai novel yang aku baca, jadi dicampur-campur gak jelas -v

Maaf kalau FFnya gaje, tapi inilah adanya pemikiran author abal /? xD. KrisHo itu shipperan baru, mereka momentnya lucu-lucu x3. Jadi suka sama ini kopel setelah baca Ffnya yang wow *-*

Akhir kata,, mind to review ? :3 *aegyo bareng kris XD


End file.
